Protection and It's Price
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: December 22, 2012 was the day of invasion. What was the price of protection for not getting killed? Samantha ScullyMulder saw that slavery was the price of protection.


Protection and it's Price

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files or anything related.

Samantha Melissa Scully-Mulder looked at her parents as they explained the years to come. She was only eight and at age nine 'the truth' would come. She was born on December 22, 2003, the same date that nine years later would bring 'the truth'. You may ask what 'the truth' is, it is the alien invasion of Earth. Her parents refered to aliens as 'the truth', the only thing was, Scully and Mulder recieved a note from The Cigarette Smoking Man before he died that the Scully-Mulder family, anyone related to them, would be protected. By protected, it meant that they wouldn't be harmed but yet they would serve those who would come. At the age of eighteen, Sam would have to help the new to come government because that was the price.

"I have to help the truth, why?" The read head with blue eyes started at her parents.

"Sam, that's our payment for protection." Mulder looked at his daughter, she seemed just as worried as her mother.

"Why can't we just die like everyone else, if we do, we won't be slaves. If we accept this protection, we're no better then slaves." The eight year old was smart like her mother, Scully looked at her husband then daughter.

"We've strived to reveal the truth, that would be going against it." Sam looked at her mother and sighed.

"I don't want to be a slave. Dad do you realize since Aunt Sam was taken that you've been a slave to them. Striving to reveal them, you're a pawn and you drug Mom into this and finally me. It's a game to them, they don't care about...about our race!" The eight year old folded her arms and sat back.

Mulder shook his head, Sam was as stubborn as her mother and had the temper to prove it.

"Sam, I can't tell them I don't want the protection. It's already in place..." Sam shook her head and looked at her father.

" You mean play, it's already in play. Listen, I'm not a servant or a slave. I was born in a free country not a slave country. So I will either die free or get killed because I'm not going to be a slave. Goodnight Mom." She hugged her mother and left the room, ignoring her father.

"Well Mulder, she has her mind made up." Scully looked at her husband and he shook his head.

"She gets that from you." She smiled and nodded.

"I understand but she doesn't know the reality of the situation. Within months they'll be here and she won't know what to do. Everything she knows will be gone. All those who aren't nessesities and children under ten will be killed."

"She'll understand one day just not now. I only hope she won't get herself killed in the process."

"Mulder, she has your will, she made up her mind and it will play through."

D.C. Lab and Research, 2023

A young woman stood infront of a large computer screen, a holigram body was shown. Another man came in, he had on a labcoat with an insignia of a blue ball on, another man had on a uniform.

"Dr. Mulder." The woman turned and she came over."Colonel Naths this is Dr. Samantha Scully-Mulder, she's our head of autopsy. Dr. Mulder, Colonel Jack Naths, head of Laband Research Security."

"Thank you Dr. Richards, Colonel Naths. I need to get back to my autopsy." She turned back to the screen.

"Dr. Mulder, may I stay and talk with you?" She turned to the colonel and nodded. Richards left and Naths went to the screen. "Why would head of security want to talk to me?" Sam asked and he smiled.

"From what I hear, you are at the top of the social chain. Your parents are well liked, why chose this position?" Sam turned to him and looked Naths in the eye.

"You may have no problem with this but I was born in a free country. I'm a slave due to the unwanted deal my parents were given. Down here, I have no one to talk about me, a slave of happenstance. My parents know that, that's why they don't push for me to be with the big people."

Sam turned back to the holigram body and her computer.

"Unwanted deal?" He looked at her questioning, she sighed and turned to him.

"Protection, no one can harm me or my blood relatives. I'm finished and I'm going home, goodnight Colonel." She pealed off her labcoat and he looked at her.

"He lied, I wa ordered by the big guys to protect you. A hit has been put on you to get to your family. Get use to seeing me Miss Mulder, I'll be with you almost twenty-four seven."

"Good, let them kill me." She starred at him and he knew she wasn't kidding.

That Night

Sam sat eatting ice cream in her kitchen, when Naths came in.

"Colonel?" As he looked in her cabinets, "tell me what you want and I can tell you where it is."

"It's Jack and I'm looking for cereal." Sam smiled and pointed to the top shelf, he pulled down cereal and the milk out. "Your phone's ringing, I think. There's alot of technology here."

"Part of being protected means getting highly technlogical housing as well. It's a bonus. That's the fridge producing what I used today so it's new tomorrow." She placed her ice cream bowl on the counter and it disappeared.

"What happened?" As he looked at the counter.

"It placed it back in the cabinet after washing it. It's called beam technology."

A Week Later

"Anthing on the hit yet?" As she preformed an autopsy and Naths sat doing paperwork.

"Nothing new, I like the whole new autopsy thing. How many bodies do you do a day?"

"My record is thirty-three. That was on a bad day, my good day is zero. I rearly get those."

Sam looked over when someone entered her lab, she saw her mother. "Mom."

Hugging Scully, Sam looked at her mother.

"Honey, I hoped to find you here. Who's this? Is this your bodyguard?"

"Mrs. Mulder, Colonel Jack Naths. Your daughter's safe with me."

"Good, I wanted her to be. Your father's birthday is this weekend, don't forget to come."

"I won't Mom, listen, I have to get back to work. The big guys want the death record each day, whether by murder or accident."

"I'm just glad they spare everyone when they planned not to." Scully hugged Sam and smiled.

"They have emotions we doubted they had."

Four Months Later

Sam and Naths were walking down te street when they heard a shot fired, Naths pushed Sam to the ground only to see her wound.

"Jack?" He pushed a hand to her wound and yelled for a medic. "No, it hit my...my..."

"Honey hold on, it's okay. Sam look at me, no don't..." Sam placed a hand on his cheek.

"Jack, let me go. I want to die free not a slave like I've been."

"But you'll leave me here. I fell in love with you Sam, Honey I can't live without you. Please fight this." Sam looked at him and nodded.

Soon a siren was heard and Naths looked up then back down. "Create a clone."

Naths looked at her in confusion. "What, Sam tell me what you mean."

"I can't live with this wound, create a clone of me and put my memories in it. Here are the past months." She put her hand on her chest, her necklace was in the shape of a orb. "It will place the past and the last months. Jack, do it. If I die now, I die free and not a slave then I can live again not being born in a free country but this world." He nodded and looked up, his hand felt her head move. He looked back down to see her eyes closed.

"I love you Sam." He kissed her head and undid her necklace as the medics drove up.

A Month Later

Dr. Richards looked at Naths as the count down of the creation of Samantha Scully-Mulder was finishing. The clock was at zero and Richards went to the capsule. Undoing it, he looked in to see her. Naths watched as she opened her eyes.

"Sam?" He went over and she looked at him.

"Jack?"

The price of protection was slavery in a sense and to escaping it was only death. Samantha Melissa Scully Mulder allowed herself to die before living again.


End file.
